


Hella's Outing

by Guz



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Twine, Twine game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guz/pseuds/Guz
Summary: Hella's friends have all been acting weird since they all got stuck in her sword, but Hella has the perfect solution.
Relationships: Adaire Ducarte/Adelaide Tristé/Hella Varal, Adaire Ducarte/Hella Varal, Adelaide Tristé/Hella Varal
Kudos: 4
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Hella's Outing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornix/gifts).



Your name is Hella Veral and all of your friends are being weird.

[Play the game here.](http://guzdial.com/Hella_sOuting/HellaOuting.html)


End file.
